


Because, Because, Because, Because, Because

by NancyBrown



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get it through your head.  You can't run now.  You'll rip off someone's hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because, Because, Because, Because, Because

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: takes place circa "Grudge Match" or thereabouts  
> AN: written for Trope Bingo square: handcuffed / bound together

On the whole, Shayera thought, things could have been much worse. After the Legion of Doom (Legion of Dumbasses, as John was currently muttering under his breath) got the drop on her, John, and Wally, the villains in question could have killed them outright. Were their positions reversed, and were Shayera not trying out this new "being nice to people" attitude, she'd have smashed their heads in with her mace and no regrets. Fortunately, they'd been caught by some of the least luminous of the brain cases, so instead of a Luthor or Grodd, they'd been held by Sonar, a man Shayera had personally watched count the toes on his own feet twice and get different numbers.

Speaking of her mace, Shayera had grabbed her favorite weapon, best friend, and unacknowledged safety blanket as they'd made their escape. Thus, even though John's ring was in temporary possession of Sinestro, they weren't unarmed.

"I have an itch on my nose," Wally said apologetically. He tugged on both arms, which were attached to theirs at the wrists, one to John, one to Shayera. Shayera's arm flopped up and batted at Wally's face as he gave a good scratch.

"Are you done?" she demanded, fearful that her talon-tipped finger would wind up digging inside Wally's nose. Yuck. Their joined arms dropped.

John turned his head from where he'd craned it in an attempt to suss out their position. "Okay, the good news is that I think I know where we are, and it's not far from civilization."

"Great!" said Wally, but before he could zip off, John and Shayera both yanked their arms back, saving all three of them from losing their limbs from his enthusiasm.

John glowered. Wally was his best friend, really he was, but Shayera thought the next couple of hours was going to be rough on all of them. "Get it through your head. You can't run now. You'll rip off someone's hand."

"Sorry," Wally said, again. Shayera's wrist still smarted from when they'd scurried off.

She asked John, "Any sign of the Doomies?"

He shrugged. "I didn't see any, but your eyes are better." With a lot of maneuvering, the three of them changed places until Shayera could peek out of their hiding place. She scanned the area, and saw Lady Lunar and the Shark performing a search.

"We've got company."

Wally asked, "Can you carry us if you fly?"

She shook her head. "Not both of you. If we had more wind, I'd risk it, but there aren't enough updrafts."

"Then we'll walk," said John. "Stay close, and keep down. If we head to the east, we should find a town about five clicks from here."

"Say again?" Wally asked.

"Not far," said Shayera. Walking three abreast with their heads down wasn't so bad, although she rapidly began to feel it would be easier of they all held hands. Instead, she edged forward, gripping her mace in her free hand in case of ambush or attack.

Wally said, "I feel like we should be singing 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road' or something."

"Quiet," said John. But Shayera suspected he just didn't like the Wizard of Oz much. Her own senses told her the patrol was far enough away not to hear them.

"Um, guys," said Wally after a moment of silence.

"I said to stay quiet, Hotshot."

"Yeah, yeah." Wally's voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't know how to bring this up."

Shayera glanced around. "Enemies?"

"Nope. I, uh, have to pee."

***  
The End  
***


End file.
